High School: Massacre
by Daniela09
Summary: El viaje que harán a Texas será muy peligroso. Sobre todo por el asesino que ronda por allí. Muchas muertes, gritos y suspenso estarán presentes en este fic. Acepto reviews anonimos.


**Este es mi segundo fic, espero que les guste lean y dejen reviews. Acepto anónimos.**

Ya estaban en mitad de año en High School. Y ahora, había una reunión especial para los alumnos.

Se trataba de un viaje como compensación por su trabajo. Ya sea en Química, Audiciones, Basket, etc.

- Muy buenos días – Dijo un hombre con anteojos y medio calvo – Como sabrán, esta reunión es para saber quienes además de estar interesado, reúne los requisitos para ir a ese lugar -

Dijo y del bolsillo sacó un papel que tenía los nombres de los que podían ir:

- Los que tienen la maravillosa oportunidad son: Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, el Sr. Chad y la Srta. Taylor. Junto con Zeke, Jason, Xavier, Amanda, y Fred -

Todos los demás aplaudieron, y los nombrados pasaron al frente.

Muy bien, ahora veremos porque cada uno puede viajar:

**Bolton:** el mejor en el basket

**Montez:** especialista en química

**S. Evans: **audiciones perfectas

**R. Evans:** buen acompañamiento a la Srta. Evans.

**Chad**: muy buen jugador de basketball

**Taylor**: química

**Zeke:** basketball

**Jason:** basketball

**Xavier:** basketball

**Amanda:** arte dramático

**Fred**: biología avanzada

¿Puedo decir algo profesor? – Preguntó Sharpay

Claro, pero que sea breve –

Gracias – susurró – MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME AYUDARON!!! Los aprecio mucho, y ya saben que lo pasaré muy bien en el viaje, pero como me voy a olvidar de ustedes, no... – Fue interrumpida por el profesor.

Demasiado tiempo... muy bien ahora, veamos – Dijo dejando muy mal a Sharpay por haberle quitado la palabra – veremos a donde van a ir... bien, como sabrán el lugar que se eligió fue... Texas...

¿QUEEE?? Preguntó Troy - ¿Vamos a ir a Texas? ¿Por cuanto tiempo? ¿Que _carajo_ vamos a hacer allá?

Sr. Troy, no se haga el canchero, mire que sino lo sacamos del viaje... volviendo el tema, tienen que ir a Texas por razones económicas.–

Si, claro, después se quejan de que no tienen dinero, imbéciles – Susurró Troy, aunque el profesor tenía muy agudos los sentidos lo escuchó:

Escuche Sr. Bolton, en High School hay reglas, si usted no las respeta me temo que deberá ser sancionado, además, si usted es tan inmaduro y se queja tanto, puede ir abandonando la escuela y usted se verá en muchos problemas con su padre, ¿me explico? Así mas vale que empiece a respetar a las autoridades mayores, ahora, ¿podrá cerrar su boca? – Dijo en tono muy frío, haciendo que todos los que estaban escuchando se callarán, y dejaran a Troy en silencio.

El profesor les dio el boleto de salida a los 11 y se retiró. El día que irían a allá, sería dentro de dos días. Troy se guardó el pasaje y se fue sin decir nada.

Al poco rato se fueron los demás, hasta que quedaron solo Chad y Gabriella.

Y... ¿Tienes idea de porque esta tan enojado? ¿Paso algo entre ustedes? – Preguntó Chad

No tengo ni la menor idea, pero, no sé, debe ser porque es el primer día de clases, tal vez se peleó con su papá, no se, pero voy a hablar con él, nos vemos – Dijo esto y se fue corriendo a buscar a Troy.

Sharpay y Ryan estaban en el comedor, hablando del viaje. Aunque Ryan no le prestaba mucha atención a Sharpay, se dio vuelta enseguida cuando escuchó lo último que dijo su hermana

¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó muy interrogativo Ryan

Ay, Ryan, dije en Texas hay o había un asesino muy conocido, y tal vez por eso el idiota de Troy no quiere ir – Dijo esto, pero al darse vuelta se encontró cara a cara con Bolton.

¿Quién es idiota? – Preguntó malhumorado el chico mas popular de la escuela, Troy Bolton

Tú eres es idiota, ¿qué te pasa? Estas más tonto que el año pasado – Dijo acomodándose el cabello – Vamos Ryan

Cuando ambos hermanos se estaban alejando un poco Troy gritó:

Son unos putos, ustedes, los Evans, unos PUTOS – Todos los que estaban en el comedor, inclusive Taylor se quedaron callados. Taylor rápidamente llamó a Chad porque sabía que habría problemas.

Ryan se detuvo en seco, y se volteo muy lentamente y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Troy. Su rostro era medio inexpresivo, pero se notaba la furia y el odio en sus ojos.

Sharpay, se quedó atrás porque sabía que era mucho mas inofensiva que Ryan.

Ryan, cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de Troy, le lanzó un golpe rápido, rompiéndole la nariz. Pero Troy no se quedó de brazos cruzados y le devolvió el golpe: le partió el labio y le araño la cara.

Todos en el comedor estaban callados, nadie se animaba a decir: "Pelea, pelea" , porque sabían que iban a estar en graves problemas. Al principio eran un poco de golpes, pero después Ryan y Troy se atacaban ferozmente. Algunos decían que Ryan parecía poseído por el demonio y que Troy estaba con psicosis. Pero en cambio, había otros que se limitaban a decir: "mira la cara de maniáticos tienen".

Cuando llegaron Chad y Gabriella, ya era un poco tarde:

Troy tenía la nariz y el labio partido, sangre por toda la cara, le faltaban algunos mechones de pelo. Tenía mascas rojas por el brazo y por el cuello. La chaqueta que llevaba estaba un poco rota. También tenía algunos golpes en la mandíbula.

Ryan, también, tenía la parte izquierda de la cara sangrando por la patada de Troy. Tenía sangre en el labio, cerca del ojo, en la frente. Su boina estaba tirada en piso toda pisada, su ropa con rasguños. También su cuello estaba rojo porque Troy lo había intentado ahorcar y algunos otros golpes.

Chad intentó detenerlos, pero también lo golpearon un poco para que se vaya. Pero Gabriella, por su parte grito:

¡¡DEJEN DE MATARSE!! –

Bolton y Evans dejaron de hacerlo. Había sangre por todo el piso, y alrededores.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó el director que venía acompañado del entrenador (el padre de Troy) y del secretario.

Todos los presentes se callaron, algunos se fueron, como Sharpay que dejó a su hermano solo para que lo castigarán a él y no a ella.

Bolton, Evans, Montez y usted Sr. Chad, a mi oficina... ¡ahora! – Dijo fríamente

Me desilusionas – Le dijo el padre a Troy. Esté no dijo nada, solo fue a la oficina.

Llegaron los cuatro, y sentaron enfrente del escritorio.

Chad no hacía nada, Gabriella tenía un poco brillantes los ojos (de tristeza) y Ryan y Troy ni siquiera se miraban.

Todos van a estar severamente castigados, pero no aquí, cuando, sino cuando viajen a Texas – Dijo sacando la lista de alumnos y remarcando sus nombres – Pero en serio no sé que les pasa, tú Chad te puedes retirar porque solo fuiste un cómplice, pero ustedes – Comento señalando a Gabriella, Ryan y Troy – Se quedan...

Chad se retiró sin decir nada. En la oficina hablaron de conducta, ya que la peor era la de Troy, luego la de Ryan y última la de Gaby, porque ella no había peleado, pero como estaba muy cerca de la pelea era sospechosa.

Sonó la campana y salieron de la oficina. Ryan y Troy tenían que ir a la enfermería, y Gabriella, bueno, ella se quedó sola en el baño.

Después de esa pelea, High School estaba callada, había muy poco intercambio de palabras, y nadie se atrevía a hablarle a los dos que se masacraron en el comedor.

Cuando ya era la hora de irse salieron, pero Gabriella se apresuró para encontrar a Troy. Cuando al fin lo encontró entre la multitud lo frenó.

Troy, soy tu mejor amiga, ¿por qué no me dices que te pasa? En serio me preocupa, porque te quiero y me gustaría que estés bien – Le dijo Gabriella en un tono muy suave

Son solo problemas, además, con esto de Texas, es algo difícil, por... ese tal **Leatherface**... – Dijo con tono preocupante

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Ok, listo. Espero que por ahora les haya gustado, pero jaja, no se preocupen más adelante comenzará el verdadero terror, si quieren les adelanto algo:**

**Habrá muertes inesperadas, partes de suspenso, mucha sangre, y sobre todo Terror con Leatherface. Espero reviews y sugerencias. **

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!!**


End file.
